


Fractured Trust

by NikaylaSarae



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied captivity, Implied experimentation, Kissing, Manipulation, achluophobia, fear of darkness, villain!patton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae
Summary: Trust is a tender thing, easily made…and just as easily broken.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Fractured Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Two Sentence Prompt on Tumblr: _(UNSYMPATHETIC PATTON) “Why don’t you trust me Roman?” Patton asked tightening his grip on Roman’s shirt. “P-Patton I-” Roman stuttered out fearfully._
> 
> Cross-posted on my Tumblr account @stillebesat. 
> 
> December Drabbles Day 6.

Roman pulled up short, laughter dying in his throat at the dark hole confronting him, the shadows within the opening seeming to grow ever more malevolent as he stared inside. “We--we’re going…” he gulped, taking a step back, glancing back to the noise and celebration of the festival happening behind them. “ _In there_?” He asked in a small voice, all bravado gone.

Sure, Pattey had said he wanted to go somewhere more private to show him something special. But Roman hadn’t thought he meant this! 

Patton turned, raising an eyebrow, tilting his head in such a way that sent Roman’s heart fluttering. “Why? Don’t you trust me, Ro?” He asked, taking a step forward, winding his fingers into the fabric of Roman’s shirt as their noses touched, Pat’s lips a hair's breadth away from his.

If he’d asked that even two minutes earlier, Roman would have said ‘Yes’ without hesitation. After all, this was _Patton_ asking him to trust him. The softest most adorable puffball that he’d ever met. Who could light up his entire world with his hundred watt smile.

A smile that looked a tad more feral and frightening in the half light shining on his face. 

“P-Patton. I--” Roman stuttered out, his heart pounding like a drum in his chest as Pat giggled, winking at him as he pulled them through the doorway into the pitch black space. He couldn’t even tell if they had walked into a room or if it was some sort of hallway, but wherever they were there were no windows here to let in the light from the fading sun. “Y--you know I don--I don’t like the dark.” 

He’d confessed that particular fear to him only a week ago while they had been watching a different sunset from the library roof after finishing their final exams.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ro.” Patton whispered, tightening his grip on Roman’s shirt as he tugged him reluctantly deeper inside away from the nice, safe, warm light outside. “I promise. You’ll find yourself still the amazing, wonderful, brave and perfectly _good_ hero everyone thinks you are after this.”

A hero? Roman gave a shaky laugh, one hand grabbing onto Patton’s wrist, taking some comfort in the warmth his little ball of sunshine exuded. “I’m har-hardly all th-that, Patteycake.” Not when it felt like the darkness was pressing in on every side. Not when he couldn’t _see_ anything! He was relying on him to be his guide in this. To keep him from tripping or banging his head. 

Pat stopped and Roman flinched as a warm hand rested unexpectedly against his cheek, the faint scent of chocolate hitting his nose as a puff of breath ghosted over his lips, telling him Patton had once again drawn close. 

“But you _will_ be, Roman. My Prince. My Hero.” He whispered, turning him in the darkness. “You may not believe so, but that’s how everyone thinks of you. I know. I asked around. You’re a Hero.” 

Everyone? Roman shook his head. “I’m n-n-not.” What good was a hero that was afraid of the dark? 

“You are.” Patton pressed into him, urging Roman to take a step back and then another until he hit a cool hard surface. “Do you trust me? To show you how? To help make you into the hero _everyone_ can look up to and _know_ that you are unequivocally _good_ and will _never_ falter and that they can _believe_ in you and your intentions without fear?” 

He hadn’t realized that anyone looked up to him like that. He just--tried to do what was right. Help those in need when he could. It didn’t make him special. Didn’t make him a hero. 

“Do you trust me?” Patton repeated, voice softer. 

Roman swallowed, eyes darting around the dark space trying to see something, anything. 

It was a lot of pressure to be someone’s hero. Because then he’d have to worry about letting someone down. Someone like Patton. He couldn’t--couldn’t let his ball of sunshine down. Not here. Not in th--the dark. Not when he believed in Roman.

“Patton.” He breathed, fighting his fear. “I--I would--wouldn’t be i-i-in here. If--If I didn’t…” He shivered, pressing his forehead against Pat’s, taking comfort in his presence as Pattey ran gentle fingers down his cheek. “If I didn’t trust you.” 

Patton laughed, relief strong in the voice as he pressed a firm kiss against Roman’s lips. 

Roman relaxed, hand reaching up to cradle Patton’s cheek as his eyes closed. He would be okay. Here in--in the dark. He knew he’d be safe with Pat by his side. 

Patton took both his wrists, pulling them down so that his hands were pressed flat against the metal surface as he broke the kiss. “Then, my darling hero.” He breathed. 

“Yes?” Roman whispered, a small smile playing on his lips. He could get used to Pat calling him a hero--

_Snick. Snick. Snick._

Roman stiffened, a soft cry of surprise leaving him as icy cold bands abruptly snapped around his wrists, ankles, neck, and stomach, trapping him in place as the metal surface fell backwards.

“Patton!?” He called out, fighting against his restraints. A trap? It had to be! But why?! He flinched, blinking the spots from his eyes as a sickly orange light flickered into life around them like the dying embers of a fire, revealing a room that could have come straight out of a cartoon villain’s lair.

Patton smirked, his eyes hidden behind the reflective glare on his glasses as he shoved a gag in Roman’s mouth before he could scream. “Let’s begin.”


End file.
